


Part I:  Sunbaked Stensland  Part II: Fierce Love Werewolf

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Kylux Summer Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Stensland is looking for survivors in an abandoned desert town. Someone finds him first. Sweet two part Clydeland story made for Kylux Summerfest 2020.***VIDEO*** files hosted on Twitter
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kylux Summer Fest 2020





	Part I:  Sunbaked Stensland  Part II: Fierce Love Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> CW: pandemic wiped out population of everyone not named Clyde Logan. Characters kissing with no masks during a pandemic. Spoiler alert: they live in same household  
> A note about disabled representation in this media work:   
> The character of Clyde Logan is a transradial amputee and wears a prosthesis. The prosthesis was attempted to be represented as accurately as possible. The actual type of prosthetic does not allow the wearer to grip items as portrayed in some fictional scenes. Footage is derived from Sims4 video game play.
> 
> Video images that may disturb the sensitive: destroyed fast food restaurant, bar, grumpiness, vulgarity, intimate clothed lap kissing and upper male nudity with a wisp of pubic hair visible in wide shot view.
> 
> Description of content: Static in-game screenshots animated into a story based on my Sims4 gameplay. Created with standard video editing software on Windows 10. I do not own any characters/likenesses, music or video game elements or creations represented. This is a fan based work for enjoyment purposes only.

Part I Sunbaked Stensland  
2:06 minutes SFW video hosted on my Twitter profile

Part II Fierce Love Werewolf  
2:19 minutes SFW video hosted on my Twitter profile

[**Link to videos**. ](https://twitter.com/littlemissbaph/status/1287207720240676864)

[ Littlemissbaphomet's Twitter account is for 18+ ](https://twitter.com/littlemissbaph/status/1287207720240676864)

Link is to the tweet containing both videos.   
Static animations with onscreen dialogue to read.  
Light, upbeat music edited in at a lower volume so you can concentrate on reading.  
There's nothing wrong with your speakers/headphones.

Bonus from Stensland's scrapbook.


End file.
